


枪炮与玫瑰

by FyIsland



Category: kookjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyIsland/pseuds/FyIsland
Summary: 枪炮与玫瑰71篇/长岛没有雪





	枪炮与玫瑰

枪炮与玫瑰

71篇

1.

嘭地一声，枪响，整个酒吧都变得闹哄哄的，人群也骚动起来，往出口涌去。金硕珍被田柾国护着，黑色的西装外套脱下来罩在他的头上，顺着人群跑出了一片混乱的酒吧。

金硕珍刚和一个不熟悉的对家谈生意，没想到对方谈不拢条件就开始动手，守在金硕珍身边的田柾国见情况不对，朝天花板开了一枪在对家反应过来之前偷梁换柱把金硕珍趁乱带走。两个人拨开人群，终于上了车。

还好田柾国眼力见好，在对家想要动手之前就抢先一步，否则金硕珍也不知道在对家的酒吧里会发生些什么。金硕珍把披在自己身上的外套丢给坐在驾驶座的田柾国，刚要夸他两句，就发现他抓着方向盘的手青筋暴起，仔细一听，田柾国喘息的声音也是与往常不同的粗重。

金硕珍感到一丝不对劲，扒着田柾国的领子让他转过头来，连触碰到田柾国的脖子上的肌肤，都是不同寻常的滚烫。田柾国面色潮红，紧紧地咬着后槽牙，忍耐着什么。

擦。金硕珍想起田柾国刚刚在包厢里帮他顶了的那杯酒，一切都说通了。金硕珍解开田柾国的衬衫扣子，连胸膛都漫上了不明的红色。这款春药一小时内不解，会对人体有极大的危害。从田柾国喝下那杯酒起到现在，已经过了不短的时间。

金硕珍要拉过田柾国帮他疏解，却发现田柾国抓着车门上的把手不肯放。明明已经热得受不了，却依然拒绝自己的帮助。金硕珍挑起田柾国的下巴，靠近，鼻尖对着鼻尖，说。

“怎么，觉得我脏？看着我和金泰亨上床的时候，你在想着什么？”

金硕珍说话时的气息喷到田柾国的脸上，他只觉得自己更热了。他那个时候想着，把金泰亨赶到门外，自己亲手将金硕珍压到身下，他想着，金硕珍这么好听的叫床声，也该是由自己弄出来。

田柾国轻轻抬起下巴，几乎是咬上了金硕珍的嘴唇。田柾国放开门把手，快速地把自己的衬衫的扣子解开，随意地把衬衫丢到挡风玻璃前。田柾国的身材很好，属于穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉那类，只是平时都被西装紧紧裹着，金硕珍都未曾见到棉质面料下遮盖的肌肉。

田柾国把驾驶座调到最宽，金硕珍顺势从副驾驶跨到田柾国的身上。田柾国扬起头和金硕珍接吻，抬手帮着金硕珍把花衬衫也给脱了，一片白花花的胸膛，和他在金泰亨的包厢里见到的无异。

田柾国的唇舌滚烫，金硕珍感觉自己的体温也渐渐升高，几乎要被田柾国的舌尖烫化。自己身下的地方已经鼓起一大块，在黑色西装裤里格外明显。金硕珍揉了揉那个鼓囊囊的地方，田柾国发出舒爽的声音。

金硕珍的裤子被田柾国急切的扒了下来，没有完全脱掉，卡在膝盖下方，只是整个大腿和雪白的臀部都露了出来。金硕珍也不堪示弱地解了田柾国的皮带和西装裤拉链，拉下内裤，因为药性早就硬了的性器弹了出来。

金硕珍见田柾国已经忍得满头大汗，拉开车里的暗屉拿出一枚保险套，尺寸有些小了，金硕珍艰难地给田柾国戴上，就扶着他的性器，缓缓地坐了上去。

没有漫长的前戏和足够的润滑，金硕珍有些痛苦得倒吸一口凉气。田柾国舍不得他太难受，挺了挺腰就把自己全部送入了金硕珍体内，那个地方又热又紧，怪不得金泰亨在床上会露出那样的表情。

田柾国本来就大，在春药的刺激下更是粗长。金硕珍扶着田柾国肩膀的手都颤抖着，后穴也因为紧张快速收缩，吸得田柾国呼吸加重。金硕珍在这个体位被进入得更深，偏偏田柾国还躺在座椅上看着他，插进去后就不再动作。

“你快动，我涨的很…”

金硕珍掐了掐田柾国的乳头，恶狠狠地说。田柾国拍开在自己胸口作乱的手，直起身，一只手扶着金硕珍的腰，一只手垫在头顶，开始大力地上下顶弄。田柾国作为贴身保镖，腰力和体力自然都不用说，金硕珍此刻也切实感受到了。因为重力原因被顶高又落下，粗硬的性器搅弄着他未完全放松的后穴，田柾国不同金泰亨，不会照顾他是否舒服，只是凭着自己的想法一阵又一阵猛地顶胯，时不时擦过金硕珍的敏感点，金硕珍美妙的呻吟终于叫了出来。

田柾国得到他想要的，朝着那个地方使劲撞击，金硕珍显然已经过了痛苦的阶段，被干得双眼迷离，面色潮红，也不知是谁服了春药。金硕珍因为田柾国腰部的发力不时顶到放在车顶的田柾国的掌心，恍恍惚惚地想着还好田柾国还记得这个，不然他的脑袋估计得磕出包来。

田柾国的药效渐渐发作，金硕珍受不了地抱住田柾国的腰，弓着背承受一次比一次加重的撞击。在金硕珍咬着他的耳朵叫不要了不要了我要射了的刺激下，田柾国深深埋在金硕珍后穴的性器颤抖着射了，没被保险套兜住的液体流了金硕珍一裤子，金硕珍也软软地到了高潮，射在了田柾国的腹肌上。

金硕珍看着田柾国的脸，药效已经解了，额角流下的汗珠沿着脸颊直到下巴，高潮后的表情格外性感迷人。

2.

“以后也可以找我。”

田柾国收拾好一切，开着车把金硕珍送回家。

嗯？金硕珍显然没有听明白，转过头看他。

“我是指，金泰亨那个小屁孩不在的时候。”

这次，轮到金硕珍整个人都变得红红的了。


End file.
